Officially
by raineheart
Summary: Certain situations call for emergency measures.


This is a sequel for Everyday... I was supposed to post Everyday a week ago but didn't find the time.. So I'll just post them both at the same time.. Enjoy!

* * *

**Officially**

"Ga Eul-shi I'll be going ahead. I just remembered I still have things to do."

"Oh okay then. Thanks for dropping by."

Ga Eul watched as the retreating figure hurriedly went out of the porridge shop.

"Weird, I thought he was free today? But then maybe he really had errands." She thought.

Ga Eul wasn't complaining though. She likes to have company while at the shop. But that specific one, she would gladly pass up. The guy was an upperclassman who has been hinting that he likes her. He asked her out every chance he got and wasn't a fan of discretion. He gave even went as far as following her to work just so that he can ask her out. She was running out of excuses and today she was just saved by the arrival of Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. She immediately took their orders and left the guy sitting at the table with the two. Speaking of them, their porridge is almost ready and she'd have to bring it to them. She went out of the kitchen and walked towards their table. She noticed that Ji Hoo was smiling while Woo Bin was talking on the phone. As she came to their table, she caught the end of his conversation,

"Okay, talk to you later. Yes. Bye." Woo Bin pocketed his phone, smiled at her as she gave him his bowl of porridge, Ji Hoo was already eating. Maybe it was one of his lady friends. Oh well, Don Juan is Don Juan so she just shrugged it off.

Ga Eul sat beside Ji Hoo who was asking Woo Bin about something she had no idea about. These two would always come by the shop either separately or together like today. Having them here always reminded her of him. It would almost be two years since Yi Jeong left for Sweden. They've been in constant communication although during his first few months there, she didn't receive even a single text message from him. That was because he was so busy settling down but the silence ended when he sent her an email. That was a good start although they seemed like they were giving progress reports to each other. They continued like that for a month until Ji Hoo intervened by sending him a picture of her, he called right after receiving it. It was as if everything cleared up, the awkwardness most especially. Although she had yet to convince him to delete the photo after JI Hoo showed it to her but Yi Jeong insisted on keeping it, saying he liked it more than the pictures she send him.

Now Yi Jeong constantly calls her, although he still sends her emails once in a while. It was just like what Ji Hoo told her; give him time to open up. Now they talk about a lot of things and certain things about them. They occasionally tell each other they miss the other but have never said the other four-letter word. Ga Eul knows she feels that way. She can also say that he feels the same; she hears it in his voice every time he calls or see it in his eyes whenever they have the chance to talk via webcam. It was like they have this understanding although nothing was official. She was fine with that; she never thought YI Jeong would be this attentive towards her. The lack of formality didn't bother her although it would be quite useful fending off unwanted attention. Ga Eul was so immersed in her own world she didn't notice the guys have finished eating and were now staring at her. Ji Hoo spoke first,

"So Ga Eul, How are you? You seem happy."

"Why wouldn't she be? I bet lover boy already sent his birthday gift. What is it this time?"It was Woo Bin grinning at her.

She blushed at the term he used. It was her birthday a few days ago and Jan Di together with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo prepared something for her at the F4 lounge. Even Jae Kyung who came back from New York was there. As for the birthday gift, there wasn't although last year he sent her a vase he made himself with her namesake as its theme. She was so touched she cried. When they were talking on the phone she cried some more when he mentioned the vase making him laugh and told her what a silly country bumpkin she was. This year Yi Jeong called while they were having the party, she was contented with that.

"Sunbaes I'm just happy you're here. And no he hasn't sent any gift. But that's fine, the phone call was enough."Ga Eul told them, smiling.

Woo Bin then replied in a teasing manner, "Yeah that call. That was unfair of him keeping you to himself for a whole hour while your guests entertained themselves."

Ga Eul blushed once more. Well he had a point, it was her party and she was sitting on the couch talking to Yi Jeong on the phone. What guests was he talking about? If she remembers it right, he was more than capable of entertaining himself without her help.

"Don't pull my leg Woo Bin sunbae, you were talking with Jae Kyung unnie that whole time."

Woo Bin just gaped at her, trying to think of a comeback while Ji Hoo snorted beside her, unable to hide his grin. She may be talking to Yi Jeong the whole time but she didn't miss how Woo Bin was monopolizing Jae Kyung's attention. She mentioned it to Yi Jeong and he seemed interested about it. After a few minutes, both guys stood up and bid her goodbye. As they were walking out the door, a familiar lady walked in, Ji Hoo held the door for her, smiled and walked on. Ga Eul saw the girl and was surprised,

"Teacher Cha, what are you doing here?"

A few days before Yi Jeong left for Sweden, he brought her to meet Eun Jae. Although both girls already knew each other he wanted them to be friends. Ga Eul seemed awkward at first but it seems that both Yi Jeong and Eun Jae were already over their past. Since then, they became friends. Ga Eul would sometimes go visit Eun Jae in her school and the latter would helpher with her pottery skills.

"Hi Ga Eul, haven't I told you to call me Eun Jae? Anyways I just dropped by to give you this."Eun Jae handed her an envelope, Ga Eul opened it and read,

"You're getting married?!"

"Yes. It'll be in a few days from now. I hope you can come."

"Sure. Oh I'm so happy for you!"Ga Eul gave the girl a hug.

"I'll be expecting you Ga Eul-shi. I won't stay long, still have a lot of things to do."With that Eun Jae left.

She was so happy for her friend. She knew that Eun Jae had someone but never actually met him. All she knew is that he's a coffee shop owner and she knew him since they were kids. She wondered if Yi Jeong also knew him and if he already knew his childhood friend was going to get married. Well, she'll just have to ask him the next time he calls.

At the F4 lounge, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were sitting on the couch with a laptop in front of them.

"Bro you owe us big time."Woo Bin said. They were talking to Yi Jeong.

"I know, thanks. I'll make it up to you guys." Yi Jeong sighed.

Ji Hoo who was strumming on his guitar said, "It was nothing, I actually had fun."

"Man you should have seen Ji Hoo! He did all the talking, I think you scared the hell out of the guy. Never thought you had it in you."Woo Bin was grinning at Ji Hoo and offered his fist for a knuckle bump to which the other responded.

"It was a nice change, what with Jun Pyo and Jan Di bickering all time on the phone. It was sort of nice to do the talking this time." Ji Hoo told them and went back to his guitar.

Yi Jeong shook his head at his friends' antics. He knew he had meddlesome friends, but this time he used that to his advantage. Woo Bin had told him that some guy named Jang Geun Seok was trying to make a move on Ga Eul. He was her upperclassman, and Ga Eul being the nice girl she was couldn't outright tell the guy no but resorted to making excuses. He would have let her handle the situation if not for Woo Bin informing him that the guy had started going to the porridge shop when Ga Eul was there. He then decided that enough was enough, he would have to put his foot down on this. That girl was too nice for her own good.

He would just have to be careful so Ga Eul won't know what they did. The girl was sweet and all but you wouldn't want to be on her bad side. She and Jan Di were really friends; if Jan Di can pull a mean turning kick, Ga Eul would give you a tongue lashing that would leave you feeling a few inches shorter. And boy was that how he felt the first time they met! He never admitted it before trying to cover it with annoyance with girls like her but he then told her in one of their phone conversations that it was one of the things that intrigued him about her. "How can a sweet and innocent face like yours have a sharp tongue?" those were his exact words, Ga Eul just laughed at him.

Ever since they started talking on the phone and exchanging emails, they've kept in touch. He was learning new things about her and each of them was making him love her more. Love, yes the Casanova of F4 has stepped down and has fallen in love with no less than a country bumpkin. Although he has never told her that, he knows that she knows it. Both of them may know their feelings without expressing it but other guys sure don't. He was never one to think about it before because even the word commitment could make him shudder. But now that they have an understanding, he would fight tooth and nail for it. Ga Eul was beautiful and nice, any guy in their right mind would see that, and he would have to be stupid if he thought that no other guy would notice. He was pulled out of his thinking when Ji Hoo spoke,

"Eun Jae dropped by the shop earlier. She came when we were leaving."

"She did?"Yi Jeong asked.

"Yup. I think it's about the wedding."Woo Bin answered.

"Yeah right, I remember. Hyung sent me an invitation a week ago. So she gave Ga Eul an invitation too?"

"I guess so, since after you left they've been seeing each other a lot more often." Woo Bin told him.

Right, he brought Ga Eul to see Eun Jae before he left. He felt she was uneasy about it but then she saw that everything between him and Eun Jae was over so she opened up. He was sure that both girls would hit it off. Then something clicked, "Why not." Yi Jeong thought. It would be the perfect opportunity and that would definitely solve his problem. If he had thought about it earlier, he wouldn't have had to ask his friends to deal with that Jan Geun Seok. He would gladly deal with him personally but the deed's done. He would just have to make sure no other guy would follow suit. He just needs to deal with a few things first.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo saw that their friend was smiling to himself; something was cooking in that brain of his and they can see it through the manic glint in his eyes. Their potter friend and ex-Casanova was up to something. Yi Jeong was already mentally listing the things he have to do; go to the jeweller he saw earlier, he'd have to change his choice for a gift to Ga Eul but first he had to call his brother. Yi Jeong then told his friends he had to go but before finally saying goodbye he left a message for Woo Bin,

"By the way Woo Bin-ah, goodluck with Ha Jae Kyung." Yi Jeong laughed, not missing how his friend was gaping at him like a fish and Ji Hoo who let out a laugh. Woo Bin who just recovered then shook his head lookingat the empty screen.

"That rascal and his girlfriend are both delusional."

Ji Hoo just looked at his him and smiled, his friends are really cute when they want to be. He'll bet his motorcycle that he'll be very entertained in the coming days courtesy of Don Juan and a very whipped ex- Casanova. It would be the perfect diversion from the Jun Di bickering.

Ga Eul almost didn't make it on time, the traffic just had the perfect timing when she was in a hurry. Good thing she was able to enter the hall and take a seat at the back a few minutes before the ceremony started. Being seated at the back she was one of the first persons to see Eun Jae as she started to walk down the aisle. She had a simple wedding dress but she was breathtaking. Her hair was in a bun but a few tendrils were left out for style. She wasn't wearing much make up but what made her shine were her smile and her eyes. They were focused at the man in front. Ga Eul turned to look, the groom had the same look in his eyes. They're really in love, Ga Eul thought. As the ceremony was in progress, her mind wandered off. Would her wedding be like this, solemn and intimate? Would she be that happy and in love with her groom? Will she see the same in his eyes? While thinking all of these, Ga Eul had one person in mind. That handsome face and heart melting smile, that person who has her heart even though he's thousands of miles away. "Focus Ga Eul."she told herself, it wasn't the time for daydreaming. When she returned to reality, the priest had just announced Eun Jae and his groom as man and wife. The kiss they shared was brief but sweet and as they turned to everyone they were greeted by a round of applause.

The newlyweds were busy thanking everyone who came. When Ga Eul had her chance to congratulate them Eun Jae was alone. Her husband was talking to someone, his back turned to them.

"Ga Eul you came! I'm so glad."Eun Jae greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Yes, I came over to congratulate you."Ga Eul said.

"Wait, you have to meet Il Hyun. He's just talking to his brother." Eun Jae held her hand and dragged her towards two guys. Eun Jae tapped the shoulder of the of the one whose back was turned to them.

"Chagiya, meet Chu Ga Eul. She's the one I've been telling you."

A man with a pleasant face and looked vaguely familiar greeted her.

"Hi Ga Eul-shi, it's nice to finally meet you. I've been hearing a lot about you."Il Hyun smiled at her and shook her hand. Ga Eul just smiled and looked at Eun Jae who was smiling back at her, a certain glint in her eyes. Il Hyun spoke again,

"By the way, I'd like you to meet my brother…"

Ga Eul then noticed the guy behind him. Il Hyun moved to the side making her see the person behind. He was almost the same height as his brother but he was more good looking and had a breathtaking smile.

"Yi Jeong sunbae?!"

"Ga Eul-yang."

They were now in the hotel's garden, just beyond a set of doors were the wedding reception was taking place. Ga eul couldn't believe it, Yi Jeong was in front of her. Al his 5'11'' glory, with his signature coat and tie staring at her with those piercing dark gaze and grinning like a cat that got the mouse. She raised her hand and touched his cheek, his smile softened and he leaned towards her hand.

"It really is you."She whispered.

"It's me."

Ga Eul stared at him. His hair seems longer, covering his eyebrows. He looks matured and his shoulders, they're broader! Okay Chu Ga Eul stop it! You're ogling! She scolded herself. Yi Jeong felt smug with the way Ga Eul was looking at him. His face did sort of changed, more manly than the boyish look he had 2 years ago. He was fit before but after working out for quite some time, he's grown muscles but was still on the lean side. Yi Jeong was also studying Ga Eul. He had seen her pictures through the ones his friends and the ones she sent, but nothing beats seeing it with your own eyes. He always knew that Ga Eul was pretty, on the cute side when he last saw her. But now, let's just say he'd have to ask Woo Bin to be more vigilant for stray dogs. Then again, he'll be solving that problem tonight.

After getting over her initial shock, she was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be in Sweden?

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me here?"Yi Jeong asked, an eyebrow rose. This is going to be fun, he thought.

"It's not that sunbae. You know what I mean."She said.

"Actually I don't. So can you please enlighten me?" Yi Jeong replied in a teasing manner. That ever playful smile on his lips.

"Ugh! You're incorrigible!"GaEul was exasperated, a slight pout on her lips. After two years of not seeing each other, here he was already teasing her. Yi Jeong laughed, he really missed her. Despite growing into a beautiful woman, she still had her cute side. Over his dead body before any other guy sees this side of her. Especially that pout that was tempting him to kiss her senseless.

"Okay, obviously you weren't listening to Eun Jae and Hyung so I'll tell you myself." That earned him a narrowed gaze from her. He laughed again and raised his hands as if in surrender. He then took both her hands in his and started stroking her knuckles.

"I came back because it was my brother's wedding. Il Hyun is Eun Jae's fiancé, now husband. He sent me an invitation so I thought why not go since he'll be marrying my childhood friend. Satisfied?" Yi Jeong explained. What Yi Jeong were doing to her hands felt good but she forced herself to listen to him.

"That means you knew about the wedding before I did. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I knew Eun Jae would be inviting you so I didn't want to spoil it for her. Plus I wasn't really planning to go. I even sent my wedding gift ahead of time."

"What made you change your mind?"Ga Eul asked.

"Actually it was you."He said.

"Me?! How did that happen?"Ga eul was really confused. What is this guy saying?

"I heard that there was some guy who was trying to make a move on you and who even went as far as following you around." Yi Jeong said. Ga Eul was trying to catch his eyes but he was avoiding it.

"So I talked with Hyung and told him I'll be attending his wedding after all and came up with something."Ga eul gaped at him.

"So that meeting the brother thing was all a setup?!" She asked.

"Of course. That was part of the plan to surprise you." Yi Jeong grinned at her. He then turned serious and spoke again.

"Ga Eul, I know we've been constantly in touch and everything. You even know things about me the guys don't. I've always said how special you are to me ad how much I miss you everytime we talk."

Ga eul was listening intently, Yi Jeong was uneasy, nervous even. He kept on shifting his weight. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box.

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you Chu Ga Eul."

He opened the box he's holding; inside was a ring, no intricate design or stones, just a simple silver band.

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?"

Ga Eul stared at the ring, then back at him.

"What is that?"

"A ring."

"I know it's a ring. What I mean is that what is it for?"

"It's a promise ring. I also have one."He raised his left hand and showed her an identical one on his ring finger.

"Don't you like it? Don't you want to be my girlfriend?"Yi Jeong's voice was slightly raising, either in confusion or panic.

"Why?"

"What?! Why? You don't want to be my girlfriend?!" Now he was panicking.

"Sunbae it's not that. I'm just curious; all of a sudden you're giving me a ring. We can be a couple without that."Ga Eul forced herself not to laugh out loud with Yi Jeong's panicked expression. Yi Jeong tried to relax, this whole business is turning him into a nervous wreck.

"I just don't want some other guy thinking they can make a move on you. I don't want another Jang Geun Seok or whatever his name is following you around. But most importantly, I love you Ga Eul yang and I want the whole world to know that and that you're mine."Yi Jeong looked at her expectantly. She still haven't answered his question. Ga Eul took the ring from the box and looked at it. She kept on staring at it and Yi Jeong was getting more nervous, then she spoke,

"Possessive aren't we? This ring could be useful." Ga Eul looked at him in the eyes and said,

"I love you too and yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Ga Eul smiled at him as Yi Jeong let out a sigh of relief. He took the ring, slipped it on her left ring finger and pulled her into his arms. Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a while until Yi Jeong moved and rested his forehead on hers.

"That Chu Ga Eul wasn't nice."

"What?" She looked at him feigning innocence.

"You almost gave me a heart attack there. I thought you were goingto say no."

Ga Eul laughed and placed her arms around his neck. Yi Jeong pulled her closer, his arms around her waist. Yi Jeong's head slowly descended towards her, she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. It was their first kiss, short but sweet. Yi Jeong raised his head and was looking at Ga Eul, his head just a few inches from hers, then Ga Eul spoke,

"So all of these just because you panicked over some guy." Ga Eul grinned.

"I did not! Okay… I did, a little."Yi Jeong said. Ga Eul laughed then placed her hands on his shoulders.

"So that's why Geun Seok sunbae is avoiding me like the plague. It was Ji Hoo sunbae and Woo bin sunbae wasn't it?"Ga Eul asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Uhhmm… can you act like you don't know anything? I told them I'll cover for them."Yi Jeong told her and scratched a nonexistent itch on his forehead. Ga Eul smiled; that smile that tells you she's got something up her sleeves.

"Oh they wouldn't know alright. I already have something for Woo bin sunbae. He wouldn't know what hit him. She gave a small laugh, thinking about a certain unnie who just got back from the States. "as for Ji Hoo sunbae, I'll have to think of something. That guy is hard to read."

"You wouldn't do anything that would harm them right?"yi Jeong asked, slightly worried for his friends.

"How could I? ;et's just say this is my way of thanking them for getting the guy of my back."

Yi Jeong laughed out loud and pulled her closer for a hug. Why, his girlfriend has a devious streak in her! Girlfriend; he was beginning to like the word. He's sure he'll also like being her boyfriend. They stayed that way for a while when Ga Eul suddenly pulled away.

"By the way, where's my birthday gift?"She grinned at him.

Yi Jeong was surprised; he let out a small laugh then said, "Am I not enough?"

It was Ga Eul's turn to laugh, one he found very endearing and beautiful, just like her. After her laughter died down, she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She then buried her head in his chest and softly said,

"More than enough."

Yi Jeong smiled. Kissed the top of her head and began stroking her hair while Ga Eul listened to his heartbeat.


End file.
